celos de sakura
by yuu-sakurai
Summary: parece que sasuke esta enamorado de alguien y sakura quiere averiguarlo a toda costa, naruto al parecer tambien esta interesado en averiguarlo .casualmente se iran de campamento.. Descubriran quien es ella afortunad ?¿


Celos de sakura

Cap 1:

- Dattebayo!!!!!!!!!! Enserioo?? Yo quiero ir!!!.-

Cálmate naruto ¬¬ no es para tanto es simplemente un campamento de "entrenamiento" ...-sakura

...u.u dobe - Sasuke

tu vendrás verdad Sasuke –kun . -

es obligatorio que vengan todos ... además podrán mejorar sus "técnicas" - Kakashi

(n/a: porque encomillan todo XD)

HAI!!!.- naruto demasiado entusiasmado.

je.. no creo que aguantes mucho ¬¬. Dobe.. -sasuke

CÁLLATE!!! Sasuke BAKAA!!! .- naruto parecía un poco enfadado

NO MOLESTES A Sasuke NARUTO!!.-

.U bueno ,bueno va a ser mejor que vayan a preparar sus cosas para irse .mañana a las 8:30 a.m –kakashi

hai!!.-sakura ,naruto

hn...¬¬.-sasuke

bueno entonces yo me voy -.-kakashi desapareció ,en eso, se escucha un gruñido por parte del estómago de Naruto

Etto... –naruto

Sakura suspira- ..u.u vamos a comer algo ¿?..

Si!!!! Ramen!! Vayamos a comer ramen!!!!.-naruto dio un salto y los 3 genin empezaron a caminar.

Sasuke iba detrás de naruto observándolo de re ojo, mientras sakura iba junto al kitsune girándose de vez en cuando para ver a Sasuke, del cual pensaba que la estaba mirando a ella y se sonrojaba mientras disimulaba escuchar los comentarios de naruto .

Etto... Sasuke-kun.- el color rojizo en el rostro de sakura aumentaba

M?.- ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas a la oji verde mientras se iban acercando al puesto de ramen.

Quería ..pedirte si...tu.. Etto .. si .. puedes pasar por mi mañana ¡!!?? /// ..-ambos jóvenes se detuvieron frente a ella

Ie ..- Sasuke dejo bien claro la situación y siguió caminando

Por su parte naruto miro con tristeza a sakura ..

Sakura-chan...-naruto miro seriamente a la chica-.. si tu quieres puedo pasar por ti mañana -.

Sakura levanto la mirada y observando como Sasuke se alejaba de ellos

HAI!!...- grito sakura desafiante para que Sasuke la escuchara.- yo no me podré quedar a comer con ustedes porque me acabo de acordar que tengo que limpiar mi habitación y mi madre se podría enojar si no lo ago -U

(N/a: no busques excusas ¬¬. Dudo que naruto te las crea)

o.o... ya veo entonces ve - iremos otro día , no queremos que tu madre se enoje verdad??.- (N/a u.u naruto es muy inocente U.U se creyó todo ¬¬.)

Naruto furioso con Sasuke entra al puesto y se sienta junto a él. el moreno lo mira sin entender el porque del enojo de su amigo

Nani?? .-Sasuke mira aburrido a naruto

Y todavía lo preguntas Ò.Ó ¡!! No tenias razón para tratar así a sakura-chan.-naruto se levanta del asiento.

Yo simplemente le respondí ,además no es para tanto ... por una ves que le diga que no ...ke quieres que haga- Sasuke seguía despreocupado

Grrrr ... ù.ú mañana ..-naruto susurraba

Mañana??.-

Mañana tu vendrás con migo e iremos a buscar a sakura-chan .-naruto miro seriamente a Sasuke.

Hn.. tu no tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer ..no me das ordenes .- la mirada seria del moreno se fijo en los ojos azulados del kitsune quien sintió una fuerte puntada ,dejándolo intimidado miro hacia otro lado

Sasuke se levanto dispuesto a irse ,cuando el portador del kyubi lo detiene.

Onegai Sasuke ...acompáñame...-

Sasuke por alguna extraña razón sintió pena al ver a naruto con ese rostro (N/a: nyyyyaa me moriría por ver el rostro de cachorrito de naruto ¬ .)

Hn...-Sasuke corrió la mirada – esta bien...-dijo resignado..-demo.. yo pasare por ti.- una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de uchiha , quien se fue de allí dejando a naruto mas animado.

Por la mañana naruto se despertó , salió de su cama directo a bañarse , cuando estaba terminando suena el timbre de su casa se coloca la toalla en la cintura y todo mojado (N/a: esto es demasiado para mi ... que alguien continué en mi lugar ¬)se apresura a la puerta .

Hai ¿ (quien podrá ser a esta hora )

N..Na..naruto por lo menos cámbiate. ù.ú..-Sasuke totalmente sonrojado

Ah!! E Etto Gommen .U ..-

Puedo pasar??...-

Ahh!! Si si adelante ... yo mientras tanto voy a cambiarme .U jeje.- naruto toma su ropa y se dirige al baño dejando caer "accidentalmente" su bóxer .

ehh.. naruto ..-sasuke intentaba avisar a su amigo lo que se le había caído, pero este no escuchaba .Sasuke empezó a subir el tono.

Naruto ..- pero el kitsune parecía estar demasiado distraído

KUSOO NARUTO ¡!! Se te acaba de caer el bóxer!!!.-Sasuke quedo completamente sonrojado ,mientras su amigo lo observaba con el mismo color rojizo en sus mejillas

Rápidamente lo toma (N/a: al bóxer claro XD) se termina de vestir en el baño, y ambos chicos salen a buscar a sakura quien "solamente esperaba a naruto"

En casa de sakura

Inner sakura:

Yeah!!!!! Kusoo!!!Estoy segura!!! Naruto no vendrá solo!!! Sasuke-kun también vendrá!! Naruto logrará convencerlo!!

Sakura normal

Aunque no quiera admitirlo esos rumores acerca de Sasuke acerca de que hay una chica de su agrado pueden llegar a ser ciertos la verdad es que esta actuando muy raro !!! Nooo no quiero!! Sasuke-kun es mío!!!

Ente tanto mientras sakura se miraba en el espejo suena el timbre.

Sakura!! Tus amigos te están esperando!!.-

Sí!! Ahora bajo.-la pelirosa dio un salto tomo sus cosas y se apresuro a bajar por las escaleras de su casa.

Sasuke-kun!!! Si viniste a buscarme ¡!!.-sakura miraba fijamente al moreno esperando una respuesta ,la cual nunca llego.

Ohayo!! Sakura-chan.- el kitsune logro sacar a su amiga de la distracción

Ah si hola naruto n.n..-sakura se puso mas seria

Los tres ninjas de kakashi caminaron hacia el punto de encuentro, acompañados por un silencio incomodo .En el camino se encontraron con kiba, hinata y shino quienes también iban hacia allí .

Ehy naruto porque tan serio??!! Es extraño en ti.- kiba miraba sospechoso al oji azul.

Nada baka!! Simplemente estaba callado!!.-

Ah! Por cierto Sasuke nos hemos enterado del rumor ¡! Y dinos quien es la afortunada?? ¬¬...jeje- el amo de akamaru rodio con su brazo el cuello del uchiha.

Hn..no me digas que tu te creist...-Sasuke

NANI??!!! Acaso Sasuke tienes novia!!!??..-el kitsune miro muy sorprendido a su amigo ,el cual extrañado le devolvió una mirada muy pervertida, provocando el sonrojo del portador del kyubi. Kiba miró divertido la escena.

nee.. naruto no me digas que estas celoso ¿?!! Jaja ...-akamaru lo acompañaba con ladridos .

ie!! Kiba-kun eso no es cierto verdad naruto –kun??..-hinata siempre defendiéndolo. Naruto tardo un poco en reaccionar, y sakura no tardo mucho en percatarse de ello

hn .. y naruto te quedaste mudo.. o te comieron la lengua los ratones .- Sasuke también daba su aporte divertido por la expresión de naruto XD

Kusoo!! Claro que no!! Sasuke baka!!...-

Oigan ya hemos llegado ..-shino al fin hablo

o.o .-todos .

buenos días!! Amanecieron bien hoy??.. -.-kakashi

kakashi-sensei me extraña que ayas llegado a tiempo hoy ¬¬.- sakura no parecía de muy buenos ánimos

jaja si si.. bueno va a ser mejor que se reúnan con el resto de los demás .- kakashi se retira con el resto de los jounin junto con jiraya y tsunade.

Junto con naruto y los otros estaban tenten ,neji ,lee ,gaara, kankuro, temari, por otro lado chouji, junto con ino y shikamaru discutiendo

Bueno , bueno vengan todos aquí!!.-jiraya.-Vamos a dividirlos en parejas nosotros para no armar problemas con respecto a los lugares en el autobús.-

Dividirnos??.. porque tienen que hacerlo ustedes??.- naruto preocupado por quien seria su compañero.

No cren que estamos grandecitos para poder hacerlo nosotros .-neji también protestaba

Cállense!!! Nosotros somos quienes decidimos!!.. ..-jiraya ya empezaba a enojarse

Cof cof bueno .. daré los nombres de las parejas y a medida que los nombre vayan subiendo al autobús..-kakashi procedía.- shikamaru junto con ino .

Genial lo que me faltaba .. que problemático ¬¬.-

Cállate shikamaru !! (Kusoo yo quería estar con Sasuke ¡!!!) .

Vamos, vamos que el tiempo es oro!! Apúrense .-sonreía pervertidamente jiraya .-

Ejem.. bueno prosigamos kiba ,temari ..hinata kankuro...tenten, shino.. gaara sakura ...y bueno Ejem tuvimos que conformar dos parejas por hombres así que lee neji y naruto con Sasuke ..- kakashi parecía disfrutar la cara de asombro del uchiha, quien a su vez al pasar frente a el lo miro desafiante.-

No me provoques.- le susurro

Que? Acaso no era lo que tanto estabas esperando??

Todos subieron al autobús y se dirigieron hacia el campamento..

lalala ... había una vez un baarco chiquito ...lalala- todos los que no tenían algo mejor que hacer (naruto,lee,chouji,tenten,hinata, y kiba) empezaron a cantar ¬¬.

Al parecer no tienen nada mejor que hacer no?...-susurraba sasuke

Vamos no seas tan ratón es divertido ¡!...- naruto miraba extrañado a su amigo el cual estaba de mal humor (mas que de costumbre)...- etto..sasuke te pasa algo??...-

No te importa dobe ..no es asunto tuyo ( kusoo!! Kakashi llegas a decir algo y acá corre sangre )...-

Aggrr!! Cállate sasuke baka yo solamente trataba de...animarte!!!... porque con esa cara de ... emm .. eso!...asustarías hasta mi madre!!..-

Gggrr ...-mirada asesina de sasuke ,desesperación de naruto, quien mira para donde escapar...

Sakura-chan!!! Te cambio de asiento!!! T.T!!! ONEGAI!! ...-naruto ante la desesperación se arroja al pasillo ,esquivando un shuriken (de sasuke ¬¬) que termina justo en frente del rostro de shikamaru, pero estaba muy dormido como para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado ..

Hai!! Naruto (inner sakura: yeahh!! Siiii!! Junto con sasuke!! Baka naruto que desperdicia su lugar asi!! Jaja ¡!!!).- sakura cambia rápidamente de lugar con naruto y se acomoda junto con el uchiha ,acercándose bien a él.

Etto...sasuke ... porque estas tan callado..- sakura no tenia ningún cometario (N/a: no es por nada no? Pero ... NO TENIA ALGO MEJOR PARA DECIR ¡! .)(señor x : vos sos la que escribe los diálogos ¬¬ deberías saberlo ) (N/a: Cállate!!! !! No me inspire en eso .. bueno sigamos con el fic ..¬¬)

... porque naruto se cambio de lugar con tigo?? ...- el moreno no dirigió mirada alguna a sakura.-

es que.. Sasuke-kun ...tu le arrojaste tu shuriken a naruto y él intento escaparse o.o que hay de malo en eso??.-(N/a: que inocencia u.u )

U¬¬..- gota de Sasuke

Ya estaba anocheciendo y todavía faltaban Muchas!! Horas para llegar ¬¬...,

Cuando se escucha a alguien subiendo por las escaleras (N/a: voy a explicar brevemente el autobús u.u ,... bueno tiene dos pisos y todos los chicos están arriba y los jounin y el resto abajo ¬¬ se entendió?)(señor x: ¬¬ la verdad no )(N/a: NADIE TE PREGUNTOO!! !! DEJA DE METERTE EN MI FIC ¬¬.. continuemos u.u)

ejem.. sakura quien les dio permiso de cambiarse de asientos ¬¬...- el ninja copia parecía un poco enfadado

kakashi-sensei!! .. es que Sasuke-kun amenazo a naruto y entonces el me cambio el lugar .-

eso.. es verdad Sasuke???..-

hn... ese gatito asustado ¿?...-Sasuke miro a kakashi y formo una mueca

QUE DIGISTE Sasuke BAKA!!!!!!!!.- al parecer naruto lo escucho .se levanto de su asiento solamente para insultarlo, porque al parecer tenia una muy "interesante conversación" con gaara ¬¬...

Calmensen u.u ... ustedes causan muchos problemas.. sakura cámbiate de asiento ¬¬ ..-

Demoo.. kakashi-sensei!! ...es muy aburrido estar con gaara , sin ofender u.u- desesperación de la pelirosa..

Nada de peros...además ahora el conductor pondrá algo de música .. ¬¬ aunque ni siquiera se que pondrá ...- kakashi..

Sakura por fin se rinde y se sienta con gaara ;y bueno "lamentablemente" naruto vuelve con Sasuke .luego de unas horas de que kakashi bajara ya nadie tenia nada para decir (N/a:al parecer todos aburridos ¬¬), cuando se empieza a escuchar la canción que el extraño conductor puso ¬¬..

"_fiesta!! Fiesta pluma pluma gay pluma pluma gay ...lala".-_

O.O..-todos..

Fiesta fiesta pluma pluma lala..- a naruto se le pego la canción..gotaza de parte de todos

ù.ú hay kami que alguien lo caye ¡!..-Sasuke parecía nervioso y a cada minuto que se escuchaba la vos de naruto cantando parecía enojarse mas...-

CALLATE NARUTO!!.- todos. De pronto empezaron a volar cosas en dirección a naruto (como sillas piedras ,cosas como esas n.n) pero al parecer ninguna le atinaba

Maldita seas naruto quédate quieto!! ..-kiba parecía nervioso al no poder darle con nada ¬¬

QUE ALGUIEN CAMBIE DE CANCIÓN!!!!...ESTO ES DEMASIADO!!-sakura rogaba

Al final terminaron cumpliendo la petición de todos, la canción había terminado u.u. Y ya mas calmados la mayoría empezaron a dormirse .Naruto no duro ni dos minutos que ya estaba roncando, Sasuke saco una manta que tenia por ahí y lo cubrió mirándolo tiernamente. Sakura se percato de esto y se acerco a Sasuke lentamente y dio unos susurros al oido del moreno.

acaso la persona que te gusta es ...naruto.- a tal respuesta el moreno la miro sorprendido, al parecer era muy obvio. Naruto dio un salto sacando a sakura del medio y quedando cara a cara con Sasuke totalmente sonrojado..

cri cri ...

etto naruto ...-Sasuke no sabia que decir.-

En ese momento naruto se desploma y se vuelve a dormir --

.--U naruto ... –Sasuke y sakura

entonces Sasuke dejemos nuestra conversación para otro momento o. ne?

Hn ..-

-----------------000000000

bueno por fin termine el 1 er cap u.u ... nyaa!! Como amo a esta pareja nn son muy lindos ne?.- yuu

**amo esta pareja bueno en realidad me caen todas las parejas biem n.n**

**Jiji**

**Bueno... este es mi primer fic de naruto u.u asike veamos como keda n.n**

BUENO NADA MAS .. ke esten todos biem y espero que les guste n.n...

Matta ne

Yuu-chan -


End file.
